powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of superpowers used by the Powerpuff Girls
The Powerpuff Girls have many superpowers and super-abilities that they all share, including: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Flight * Heat Vision (colored red) * Ability to breathe and survive in space * Energy projection (bright pink for Blossom, light blue for Bubbles, bright green for Buttercup) * Super senses (smelling, sight, and hearing) * Night Vision *Tornado Generation (bright pink for Blossom, light blue for Bubbles and light green for Buttercup) * Fire generation (in their respective colors) {Blossom and Bubbles can generate fire through their mouth} * X-ray vision * Limited Invulnerability * Immunity to extreme cold and heat * Sound Manipulation & Control (Bubbles) * Supersonic Screams * Supersonic Waves * Supersonic Bursts * Sonic Booms One-Time Powers/Abilities Abilities used in the episode Nuthin' Special: *Teleportation over short distances (used by the Powerpuff Girls). * Super strength punch (used by the Powerpuff Girls). * Inferno: Spontaneously catch on fire. (used by the Powerpuff Girls). * Copy Cat: multiply. (used by the Powerpuff Girls). * Aqua Velvie: Transforming into a puddle of water. (used by the Powerpuff Girls). * Atomic snot rocket: a snore combined spit which causes an explosion. (used by the Powerpuff Girls). * Itsy Bitsy: Shrinking to microscopic size (used by the Powerpuff Girls). * Electric Boogaloo force field: intensive break-dancing which generates a highly output energy force field (Green for Buttercup, pink for Blossom, blue for Bubbles). Perhaps they are only able to perform this move if they are shrunk in size (used by the Powerpuff Girls). * Three-Card Puffy: a card trick (used by the Powerpuff Girls). * Optomertron (used by the Powerpuff Girls). *The Penny Pincher (used by the Powerpuff Girls). *Call of the Wild: Imitating the roar from a beast (used by the Powerpuff Girls). * The Matrix: imitating movement performed by the character "Neo" from the movie "the Matrix" (used by the Powerpuff Girls). * Tongue Curling (used by Buttercup). * Magic, to bring themselves back to life or back together if their apart (Abracadaver (episode)) Abilities used in the episode ''Dream Scheme'' * The ability to enter each other's dreams (used by the Powerpuff Girls). Abilities used in the episode ''Power Lunch'' * With combined efforts they had the ability to grant the Gangreen Gang abilities of their own when the Gangreen Gang recently inhaled various sorts of candy (Except for Lil' Arturo who at the time had inhaled coffee) (used by the Powerpuff Girls). Various Abilities * Pink Magic (for Blossom) * Blue Magic (for Bubbles) * Green Magic (for Buttercup) * Energy fists (bright pink for Blossom, light blue for Bubbles, bright green for Buttercup) Abilities used in Combination * Furious Fiery Feline ("Furious Flaming Feline" in "Members Only"):''' the girls combine to create a cat of pure flames, a homage to the "Fiery Phoenix" of Battle of the Planets * '''Starburst Ray: a triple attack from side to side and front. * Morphing into a ball that can be used for either defensive or offensive purposes. * Razzle Dazzle ("Flower Petals of Doom" or "Sassafras"):' A twister of light that can catch and move even the heaviest of objects. *'Cherry Bomb * 2-Tornado '''(Bubbles and Blossom) (Blossom and Buttercup) * '''Wing Plan R: Blossom's bow, Buttercup's belt, and Bubbles's arms positioned to hold the belt while launch * Fast Ball Special (Bowling Ball Special):''' Bubbles' roll in the shape of a ball and Blossom or Buttercup throws her. * '''Fireball: Blossom uses her unique Fire Breath ability on Buttercup's hands, then Buttercup throws the amazingly hot flames at an opponent. * Cosmic Cannon Ball: Seen in Substitute Creature, the girls run in space and "fall", approaching each-other, and combining to form a ball) * Acrobattack: As seen in The Rowdyruff Boys, the girls spin in the shape of a wheel, and hit the enemies launching them in the air, then grab their feet and quickly spin ending with a pushing attack) * B-Bomb: They connect together and outlines in blue, green, and red come out like incredibly strong hypersonic waves) * Attack Pattern Alpha Omega Atari * Atomic Twister: Creates an unusually strong and destructive tornado. * Super-Spin: The girls' discovered this new and unique ability while they were "mixed up." * Reflect Pattern Omega * Mega Blast Beam: used in "Live and Let Dynamo", against the Dynamo, and in "Aspirations", ''against Sedusa. It generates a huge, focused beam of pure energy at the target. Canonicity It is unsure if some of these attacks are, in fact, canon. The episode in which some of these powers were shown in does not seem to exactly be canon, due to the circumstances, and, as a result, the powers introduced in this episode could possibly be non-canon. This also means that abilities such as supersonic screaming and tornado generation might actually be unique to Bubbles and Buttercup respectively. However, this is simply a theory, and should not be considered official. Weaknesses * Ticklishness * Threatening of Femininity (Powerprof, The Mane Event) * Individuality (same as The Rowdyruff Boys) * Antidote X (Slumbering with the Enemy) * Sunburn (Sun Scream) * (formerly) Cooties (Cootie Gras) * Arguing with Each Other * Fly Paper (Stray Bullet) Illness It was seen in "Geshundfight" that the girls are prone to illness just like everyone else. They appear to become significantly weaker fighting wise. They couldn't even stay in full flight. While they are weaker, their powers remain no different as the girls are seen lifting heavy objects while ill. Unique Abilities Each Powerpuff Girl has her own special and unique abilities that makes them different. In ''Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z Like the original Powerpuff Girls, the Powerpuff Girls Z possess the ability to fly, enhanced speed and strength, and their outfits seem to be indestructible and immune to any forms of impact especially being stunned in blunt force except for bullet firing guns, ammo and even laser firing weapons (or at least very durable). In addition, each of the girls wields a weapon, a super-powered version of toys being played with by children they protected from the white light which made them Powerpuff Girls. * In Episode 46, and again in Episode 51, the girls gain the ability to combine their powers into one of three super attacks, with the nature of attack depending on who delivers the last blow. Blossom's super attack involves her yoyo growing to enormous size, splitting open and electrocuting or crushing her enemies. Her attack has been used the most times. Buttercup's super attack lets her hammer grow to an amazingly giant size, easily crushing her enemies. She can use it many times but she wiggles it to return it to normal. Bubbles' super attack involves blowing large bubbles that pop to reveal pyramid-shaped metal structures of different sizes that crush large enemies. She pops the bubbles using the end of her bubble wand. Unique Abilities and Superpowers Each Powerpuff Girl has her own special and unique abilities that makes them different. Strength Due to the nature of the Powerpuff Girls TV series, power is very inconsistent and relatively difficult to calculate. However, when judging their strength and power, it is recommended to take high-end feats. Other feats will not be taken seriously, and will most likely not be used for applications. To aid those who are unsure about the exact extent of the Powerpuff Girls' strength, here is a list showing their feats (note: this will only cover the basic powers they share) * Superhuman Strength (lifting): The most a Powerpuff Girl has been shown to lift is the top of a mountain, as seen in the episode Members Only. However, this is due to the fact that Buttercup, the one who has displayed this feat, did it with relatively little effort. * Superhuman Strength (striking): Like any other person, the Powerpuff Girls can destroy more than they can lift. This was displayed when, during the episode where Buttercup lifted a mountaintop, Blossom effortlessly destroyed flaming meteors about to destroy the planet by punching through them while flying forward. She was not slowed down at all by the meteors, and it seemed as if they weren't even there. * Superhuman Speed (flying): The Powerpuff Girls have, on numerous occasions, displayed faster than light flight speed. They flew from the Earth to the Asteroid Belt in a matter of seconds, along with flying so fast that they traveled through time. * Superhuman Speed (running): It is unsure exactly how fast the Powerpuff Girls can run, but they certainly are no pushovers in speed even without access to their flight. They managed to run so fast that they destroyed entire buildings by simply running into them, and Blossom was able to run so fast that she cracked the Earth's crust and unleashed magma. However, calculations are not exact. * Superhuman Durabiliy: The Powerpuff Girls have impressive durability, as they are generally immune against bullets and can survive in lava as if it's water. They also do not seem to be affected by high altitudes, pressure, or the dangers of outer space. They even survived a missile explosion that occurred right next to them in the episode Hot Air Buffoon . * Flight: They don't seem to have any limits on their flight, as they flew for extended periods of time and can practically fly anywhere. They easily fly through the sky, outer space, underwater, and even inside an active volcano. * Heat Vision: Their heat vision easily melted a meteor, cut straight through concrete, and has shown to be adjustable. For example, although their heat vision is very hot and strong, they were able to lower the strength and heat to the point of not burning bread. * Ability to breathe and survive in space: They do not require oxygen and can easily survive in the vacuum of space. Living in space is practically the same as living in an atmosphere for them. * Energy Projection: The little shown of their energy projection is impressive. They managed to destroy an entire city with little to no effort with it, although it required all three of them to combine their powers. * Super senses (sight and hearing): They are able to speak to each other and hear each other in the vacuum of outer space, and Blossom was shown to be able to "zoom in" her sight. * Invulnerability against extreme temperatures: They survived in lava as if it was water and was completely unaffected by the extreme temperatures of outer space, and, to a lesser degree (no pun intended), the North Pole. Category:Other Category:Lists